1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride-type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, a saddle-ride-type vehicle is known wherein a grip is provided for a passenger with a rear cowl being arranged close to an area in the vicinity of a grip end of a grip as viewed from above in a plan view. See, for example, JP-A-2013-23121.
It is desirable for a grip for a passenger that a passenger's hand holding the grip minimally slips relative to the grip. To realize this demand, it may be possible to modify a shape of the grip or a shape of a rear cowl in the vicinity of the grip. However, in the conventional saddle-ride-type vehicle, although the grip and the rear cowl are arranged close to each other as viewed in a plan view, the positional relationship between the grip and the rear cowl in a height direction is indefinite. Thus, it is difficult in a conventional saddle-ride-type vehicle to provide a structure for allowing a passenger's hand to minimally slip.